Over the past ten years voluntary or biofeedback control of autonomic nervous system organs and other "involuntary" (electroencephalogram and covert electromyogram) responses has been demonstrated. The potential clinical implications of biofeedback are vast, but desperately in need of controlled research. The proposed project aims at careful, controlled assessment of biofeedback treatments as potential therapies for migraine headache. Forty diagnosed migraine patients will, initially, be given a batery of psychological tests and a clinical interview by a psychiatrist. Next, a psychophysiologic evaluation will be administered including tests for individual responses stereotype, orienting and defensive responding and habituation. The patients will be randomly assigned to one of four treatment modalities; temperature, relaxation or alpha training, or a yoked control procedure. Each patient will receive 12 weeks of training with three sessions per week. During both the psychophysiologic evaluation and the training period, measurements of basal and phasic skin conductance, heart rate, blood pressure, respiration and finger blood volume will be measured to assess how specific biofeedback training is. Data will be analyzed for changes in headache activity and medication; state and trait measures of personality; success of training; and for changes in other physiologic systems.